


【飛唐/唐飛】傳照片請認明自家老公

by judy520mina



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※唐毅x孟少飛※小別勝新婚的兩人用手機隔空調情的故事
Kudos: 3





	【飛唐/唐飛】傳照片請認明自家老公

**Author's Note:**

> ※唐毅x孟少飛  
> ※小別勝新婚的兩人用手機隔空調情的故事

唐毅這兩天到外地出差。  
忙了一整天回到旅館，沐浴過後他拿起手機滑開屏幕，盯著桌布上孟少飛燦爛的笑容出神。  
神遊了一會，他瞥了眼時間，正值晚上九點半。  
孟少飛這時候應該差不多回家了吧？他心想。  
或許還會哀號著喊肚子餓，吵吵嚷嚷說要喝可樂，還要加滿半杯冰塊一口氣灌下肚，享受氣泡直衝腦門的快感。  
孟少飛肯定會趁他不在家時偷偷嗑掉好幾瓶，說不定等他出差結束回去後又要看到自家男友鬧胃痛，哭喪著臉朝他撒潑打滾賣萌道歉，然後他會一邊碎碎唸著又不乖乖聽話一邊用熱水袋幫他熱敷腹部。  
他會窩在他的懷裡圓睜著一雙亮晶晶的大眼猛盯著他瞧，灼熱的視線像是要把他的靈魂燒出一個洞，然後他會在這道痴迷的注視之下用力地吻上那雙飽滿的淡紅色唇瓣，啃咬舔舐，直到懷中的人癱軟成一地瀲灩的湖泊，他會提取自己積蓄了好幾天充沛的精力，身體力行地讓這汪靜謐的池水，波濤成洶湧的海嘯。  
光是想像就已經讓他的下腹隱約有充血的趨勢。  
打開通訊軟體正想著要不要給對方打個電話時，好幾條訊息連續跳了出來。  
『咚咚咚！有人在嗎？』  
『我今天很乖，早早就回家洗完澡了哦，晚餐也有按時吃，還不快稱讚我！』  
『你還在忙嗎？』  
『我想你了。』  
『😭😭😭』（註：哭泣的表情符號）  
唐毅微笑著秒讀，立刻回覆他：「我在旅館了。」  
剛發完這則訊息後過不了三秒，他就接到孟少飛的視訊電話。  
甫按下接聽鍵，那張令他朝思暮想的臉龐就出現在眼前。  
孟少飛似乎剛洗完澡，瀏海乖順地垂在額前，然而頭上那撮被他命名為「Fifi」的頭髮仍神采奕奕、屹立不搖地翹在那兒。  
『老──公──今天工作辛苦嗎？』一接上電話，孟少飛隨即綻開笑容。  
「還好，比起工作，更辛苦的是下班後碰不到你。」  
孟少飛的臉頰不出所料地以肉眼可見的速度染上紅暈。  
『你、你今天攻勢怎麼這麼猛烈！』他害羞地移開了視線一會，又轉著眼睛狡黠地看向螢幕，『哦──一定是整天沒見太想我了齁！總算知道我的重要性了吧！看你以後還敢不敢亂兇我！』  
「我什麼時候兇你了？」  
『很多啊！每次我不小心受傷時你都好兇！明明就沒有傷得那麼嚴重嘛！』  
「你還敢講，每次我耳提面命苦口婆心地要你小心要你謹慎，你哪次聽進去了？」  
『唔……』自知理虧，孟少飛癟著嘴不說話了。  
「少飛，你只要一受傷，傷口雖然是長在你身上，對我來說卻像是割在我心上一樣，你知道嗎？」唐毅嘆氣，「我了解你的工作性質，也只是希望你能以保護自己的安全為優先，你知道你對我來說有多重要。」  
『唐……』  
「好啦，不說這個了。今天還好嗎？有沒有偷喝可樂？」  
『我只有喝半瓶而已哦！』  
「只有偷喝半瓶？有進步，給你鼓掌。」  
『哈哈！』孟少飛傻笑兩聲，『你待會要睡了嗎？』  
「對啊，不然這個時間了還能幹嘛。」  
『這個時間夜晚才正要開始不是嗎？』  
「我不在，你要開始什麼？」  
『嗯……不知道？或許可以趁機試試之前Andy送我的電動按摩器之類的？』  
「你確定光憑那個能滿足你？」唐毅一邊回話，心裡盤算著等下立刻傳簡訊叫Andy以後不准亂送一些有的沒的情趣用品給孟少飛。  
『沒用過怎麼知道，說不定可以啊。』孟少飛眼神挑釁地看他。  
「那你現在弄給我看？」  
『我、我才不要！』  
「你全身上下哪裡我沒看過，害羞什麼。」唐毅嘴角勾起笑，心情愉悅地欣賞對方臉紅到耳根的羞澀模樣，表面上開始打同情牌裝起可憐，「你老公辛苦工作了一天，整天面對那些爾虞我詐的狡猾老狐狸，身心俱疲，現在下班又碰不到親愛的男友，你卻連這點小小的要求都不願意滿足……」  
『好啦好啦！我弄就是了！你真的很壞欸！』  
孟少飛將手機用書本墊高後架在床頭櫃上，心不甘情不願地拿出水性潤滑劑，解開浴袍褪下內褲，手指套上衛生套後，慢慢往肛口探進一指。  
因為手機角度的關係，唐毅只能看到孟少飛的臉和上半身，只見孟少飛表情專注，或許是因為緊張，整片胸口泛紅，隱隱透出薄汗。  
「寶貝，你這樣我看不到下面。」  
『就偏不給你看！』  
「那你至少口頭直播一下吧，不然我怎麼知道你在做什麼？」  
『……臭流氓。』孟少飛鼓起腮幫子，一臉氣噗噗。  
「潤滑液倒多一點，慢慢來。」  
『嗯……』  
「會痛嗎？」  
『還、還好。』  
「幾根手指了？」  
『正在試第二根……嘶！』  
「怎麼了？」  
『剛剛有點戳太大力，好痛。』  
「算了算了，你別弄了，我怕你又弄傷自己。」  
『唔……想要你幫我嘛……』  
見孟少飛鼻子紅通通的，兩眼蓄滿了淚，唐毅心裡又酸又軟，簡直想立刻飛奔到男友身邊將他擁入懷裡，奈何現實不允許，「寶貝乖，我明天晚上就回去了，你再等我一天，好嗎？」  
『不好。』  
「你不好我也沒辦法啊，還是你明天不要上班，現在過來找我？」  
『哼……』  
「小笨蛋，就你這個樣子還想學人家用什麼按摩器。」唐毅輕笑，「好啦，眼淚擦一下，你眼眶都紅了。」  
『還不都你害的，我討厭你。』  
「你討厭我嗎？」  
孟少飛故作兇狠地瞪他一眼，旋即又像洩了氣的皮球一樣，嗓音又黏又軟，『……喜歡你啦。』  
唐毅心底早已樂不可支，他就喜歡看孟少飛氣噗噗又拿他沒辦法的樣子，「你乖啦，早點睡啊，明天還要上班。」  
『那晚安啦！』

※ ※ ※

隔天中午，唐毅出席一場商務宴會，活動來到尾聲，正當他思索著差不多可以離開的時候，孟少飛傳來了訊息。  
『老公，你吃飯了嗎？』  
『還沒吃的話，送你一份開胃菜❤❤❤』  
緊接著是一張圖片檔。  
孟少飛穿著尺寸稍大的白襯衫，領口鈕釦扣得亂七八糟，露出大片精緻的鎖骨與白皙的胸膛。他仰躺在床上，髮絲微亂散落在額前，眼神迷離地望著鏡頭，似乎要勾人心魄。  
唐毅頓時呼吸一窒。  
盯著照片呆愣幾秒，他隨即撥了電話給對方，卻被拒接。他再接再厲又打了好幾通，結果依舊沒變。  
於是他氣得連傳了好幾則文字訊息。  
「孟少飛，接電話！」  
「你再不接我保證回去弄得你三天下不了床！」  
「快接！！！」  
孟少飛卻像是鐵了心一般，死活不肯接，只回傳一句『我要工作了，沒空接！』然後就沒有下文了。  
「小混蛋，竟然學會亂撩人了。」唐毅無可奈何，只得先把這筆帳記在心裡，回過頭再找罪魁禍首清算。  
只是眼下胯間的緊急狀況實在有點尷尬，唐毅默默翹起二郎腿，坐在原地強迫自己專心翻閱公司資料以轉移注意力，直到警報解除。

孟少飛回家時屋裡一片漆黑。  
他喘了口氣，「呼──幸好他還沒回來……」  
「你說誰還沒回來呀，孟警官。」  
「哇！回來了幹嘛不開燈啊！是要嚇死誰！」  
唐毅伸手開了燈，明亮的燈光清楚照映出他臉上不懷好意的表情，「親愛的孟警官，你真是越來越大膽了，在我工作的時候傳這種照片過來，你什麼意思？」  
「沒、沒什麼意思啊，怕你太想我，傳個照片讓你解解饞囉。」話雖如此，孟少飛眼神卻飄移著不敢看向對方。  
「這樣啊。」唐毅輕撫下頷，走向他，突然迅速將臉貼近孟少飛，雙方靠得極近，「你難道不知道你老公一天沒見你，飢渴得很，你還傳這種照片來，豈不是火上加油？」  
「我怎麼會知道。」  
見孟少飛死不承認，唐毅忿忿地捏他臉頰使勁往兩邊扯，「你這小混蛋，害我在商宴那種正式場合上不小心起反應，看你怎麼賠罪！」  
「真的假的！那你怎麼辦啊？」  
「還能怎麼辦，坐在原地等反應過去啊。某人還不接電話，我一肚子火無處宣洩，你說，你要怎麼賠我？」  
「抱歉啦，我真的不知道你在參加宴會，今天隨你處置好不好？不要生氣啦！」孟少飛輕拍男友的頭，在他唇邊親了一口試圖安撫對方。  
「那你今晚穿那件襯衫來勾引我。」  
「這有什麼難的，你等著瞧！」  
「而且我不只要吃開胃菜，還要主菜和甜點。」  
「你少得寸進尺！」  
兩人打打鬧鬧摟著彼此，漫步回房，準備迎接夜晚的開始。

小番外  
「你那張照片是什麼時候拍的？」  
「就昨天晚上和你講完視訊後啊。」孟少飛趴在唐毅身旁，單手撐臉側頭與他對視，另一手流連在戀人結實的腹肌上，被唐毅一把抓住輕輕磨蹭，「我一邊想著你拍的。」  
「你這傢伙最近越來越會亂撩人了，怎麼回事？」  
「耳濡目染囉，親愛的老師。」  
「那我在床上教你的你都學到哪了？嗯？沒有我就不會擴張的小笨蛋。」  
被唐毅明目張膽地調笑了，孟少飛也不氣惱，「誰叫老公平常伺候得太好，根本不需要我親自動手嘛！」  
唐毅聞言眼神一暗，猛地坐起身反壓住孟少飛，不規矩的手滑向對方身後敏感的部位，「需要我現場再示範一次給你看嗎？」  
「等等，我突然想到一件事欸！」孟少飛忽然將彼此拉開一小段距離，他彎起眼眸，「中午打算傳照片給你時，我竟然不小心傳給趙子了，嚇死人了。」  
「……我現在就去把他的眼睛挖掉。」唐毅語出驚人。  
「不可以啦！」孟少飛立刻抱緊他男人以防爆衝，「況且趙子根本也沒看到，我傳錯的時候Jack剛好在用他的手機。」  
「……」唐毅認真思索起挖掉這對吃貨情侶眼睛的可行性。  
「好笑的是，Jack一看到照片，竟然質問我為什麼要傳不雅照勾引趙子欸！哈哈哈哈哈！笑死我了，那可是趙子欸！用膝蓋想也知道一定是傳錯了，我怎麼可能勾引他啦！」  
「不管是誰，我不允許除了我以外的任何人看到你那個樣子。」再度欺身壓上對方，他直勾勾地盯著男友的臉，目光所及之處灼熱得幾乎要迸出火花，「而且那才不是不雅照，明明是性感照。」  
既清純又性感的孟少飛，只有他可以獨佔。  
「笨蛋，這個世界上只有你會這樣想而已。」  
「這個世界上，也只有我可以這樣想。」  
孟少飛抿起唇笑了，他張手環住戀人的脖子，貼著耳後低語，「要再來一次嗎？」  
「再來十次都沒問題。」  
於是他再度吻上了那張聒噪得要命卻又使他迷戀不已的唇，猶如溺水的魚死守著最後稀薄的氧氣。

END

看了一個成人app業配影片而產生的腦洞但其實內容和這個無關（嗯？），因為實在太飢渴了高產到自己都會怕QQ（瘋狂割腿肉）甜度還一篇比一篇超標好怕會不小心OOC 😂😂😂  
話說一夜十次基本上是不健康的所以大家不要聽唐老大亂講喔（欸


End file.
